


Bad Omega

by weak4dweekes



Series: A/b/o destiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Desk Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, SPN A/B/O Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weak4dweekes/pseuds/weak4dweekes
Summary: -goes hand in hand with new arrival(s). I have a few things based off those characters-Dean accuses his alpha of cheating....





	Bad Omega

Dean sighed as he handed the note to one of his sons, Axel. "I found it in your dad's things this morning... He's cheating on me again." 

Axel shook his head but read it over. "Uh. Maybe it's not... I don't know. He didn't sign it. Maybe he's writing a book..." He honestly just wanted his mom to feel better. "You should've still told him you loved him on the phone." Five minutes earlier, Cas had called saying he left something there so he was turning around to go get it. And it was the letter. And Dean read it. And it was the most god awfully sweet thing he'd ever laid his eyes on. It would've actually melted his heart... But it wasn't signed to him.

"If he was writing a book, he wouldn't hide it from me."

"Just ask him, mom. Don't jump to conclusion. Does he smell different? Does he act different? I haven't seen any signs of cheating and I would know. I cling to you and monitor everything."

"I will ask. Still kind of pisses me off though."

Axel hugged his mom. "Dad wouldn't be unfaithful unless he was forced. And he definitely wouldn't say something like that to anyone else."

Dean just sniffles. "Well he is saying those things to other people... I thought I was his only one. Because, damn. He sure is mine. I love your dad so much." He started full on crying.

"Its okay. Don't get upset, momma." He rubbed his back. "Dad loves you. I'd love to have a perfect relationship like yours... And I know lately, you have been fighting. But you're both grumpy old people. Its normal."

"We're not old."

"Yes you are. You have grandchildren" he chuckled. "Bitter oldies."

"Dont pout." He poked his mothers lips.

Cas pulled up to the house and ran up to the door and opened it. "Deaaaaan."

Dean sighed. He grabbed the note and Lillian and went to the door with it. Cas grabbed it and then hugged him and started walking off again. It really made him angry that Dean didn't say 'I love you,' on the phone earlier.

"Cas..." He called as his husband was walking away.

"Yeah love," he turned around and walked back over.

"Who is the letter for?"

Cas winced. "You weren't supposed to read that."

Dean started tearing up. "I don't ever want to see you again." He spat out at him. "I get that I'm probably boring after 20 something years, but you don't have to sneak around and fuck hot little omegas behind my back! You could've told me and I'd... I'd try to be better." By the end of his rant, he was crying again.

Cas stepped forward and shook his head. "Baby..." He reached out to caress his face. "That letter is for you."

"Me? But it is signed to a Taylor." He whimpered out.

"Yeah. Christine needed relationship advice on how to express feelings. So I told her to write a letter. But she's not good at words. So I wrote that one, and addressed it to her girlfriend, Taylor. But I was really talking about you. I told her that she could go off it to write her own and when she was done I was going to write a neater copy and give it to you next week. Because next week we would've been together 23 years. I poured my soul out into that. I've been working on it for months. Way before my student asked for help. Hell, all of my students want a relationship like ours. I love you. And I always have. Even since the day we met. And I won't ever stop loving you, even when I die." And that was the full truth.

Dean looked at him surprised and shuffled forward to press his face against Cas' chest though was careful of Lillian. He took in his scent and calmed down. He felt like an idiot.

"Thats why I didnt want you to see it" Cas sighed but hugged him carefully, playing with his hair. See, in 23 years they knew everything about each other. Cas knew that Dean always calmed down when his hair was played with.

"I-im sorry." The omega whospered.

"Why are you sorry? I should've been more careful... It upset me when you didnt say I love you back on the phone..."

"I know... And I love you."

"I'm sorry made it look fishy. I dont even want to help this kid anymore.  You already know what it is, so keep it. Everything I said in there was true. I'm so in love with you. And I'm not even going into work."

"Thank you... Can you rewrite it without the girl's name on it?" He was still really upset. "Wait... Didn't you have a counseling appointment with that same kid?"

"They can fuck off. It's not worth losing you."

Dean smiled softly and looked up to kiss him. Cas kissed back gently and held him close being careful of lillian. Dean just closed his eyes and smiled bigger.

"You love me right?" Cas asked as he pulled away.

"I'll always love you, alpha." He kissed him again, but this time deeper.

He let him. Axel ran over and grabbed Lilly. Therefore, Cas licked into his husband's mouth and pulled him closer. Dean hummed and sucked on his tongue, making Cas moan softly into his mouth.

Dean pulled away blushing. "Fuck me in your office?"

Axel gasped and covered his ears and walked away.

Cas smirked and picked his mate up and carried him back there. "I'm so glad I cleaned off my desk lsst night."

He blushed and smiled. "Good thing."

"How bout you bend over it and show off that pretty ass of yours?"

Dean went over to desk and bent over it then started to push down his pants. Cas pulled his pants the rest of the way down and squeesed. Dean moaned softly and leaked slick into Cas's hands. He could smell how needy he was and it was embarrassing.

"We never got to finish, baby." Cas growled and locked the door.

"I know~" Dean purred out. The day before, Johnathan had gotten into some things he shouldn't have. So Axel went to ask his mother if he was going to be okay. But when Axel opened the door and saw his dad eating out his mom... He just went to google. (John is fine now. He just has diarrhea.)

Cas went back over and pushed 3 of his fingers into him. Dean gasped and buried his face against his arms. "Damn. You're so hot." Cas growled and fucked him with his fingers but was still considerate of the fact that he just had twins not that long ago. "So, omega... Do you want to be just regular fucked or alpha fucked?" He asked as he pulled his hands away to start undressing.

"A-alpha fucked."

"Are you positively sure about that?"

"Please. I've been a bad omega."

"Yes you have been. Going through my things. Not trusting me. Not telling me when you need help. You should be punished for this..." He teased him before he pushed into him fast and hard.

He gripped the edge of the desk and whined.

He was easy at first but went really hard. Probably more than he had in their whole relationship togerher. Peobably harder than hes ever done anything in his whole life. He was mad so that made him go crazy.

Dean was moaning out loudly despite the pain in his hips from being hit against the edge of the desk over and over again. He had some slight pain in his ass, but god damn he loved this. Especially when Cas started calling him names.

"Jealous fucking whore." He growled at him and reached around to grab at his fully erect shaft. "What am I ever going to do with you?"

Dean's legs had started shaking from the intensity and he was trying to hold back. Even with Cas cutting him off, he was ready to orgasm and come all over them.

Cas finally let go and knotted and pinned him. Dean shot come pretty much everywhere and he whined "alpha" really loudly.

Cas kissed his neck gently. "I love you, omega. You did so well. I didn't hurt you right?"

"I love you too... And not you. Your desk did."

Cas reached down to massage his hip bones and place gentle kisses on the back of his neck.


End file.
